headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Susan
Variations include Sue, Suzie, Suzanne Preacher Susan was an angel of a breed known as the Seraphim. She was sent to Earth to recover Fiore and DeBlanc, who were two angels who came to Earth without authorization in their quest to recover the Genesis power. As an angel, Susan cannot be truly killed (ideally). Whenever an angel dies, their body reconstitutes itself in a fresh form, leaving the remains of their previous body behind. Susan first manifested at the Flavour Station. Fiore and DeBlanc fought her in the parking lot and shot her in the head. They hastily left the establishment before she could reform. Susan tracked them down to the Sundowner Motel, where they engaged her in combat, along with Preacher, Jesse Custer. All of the angels were killed multiple times during the fracas, but kept reforming. Jesse's vampire friend, Cassidy arrived and shot Susan in the head, but she reformed and kept on fighting. She then got a hold of an axe, and the was copious amounts of dismembering to follow. They finally succeeded in holding her down and Fiore took her into the bathroom where he "disarticulated" her, meaning: he cut off her arms and legs to neutralize her threat value, but she was still alive and could not reform. They left her in the bath tub while the group went about their business. After the angels left the motel, the motel manager inspected the room and found the armless and legless Susan in the tub. He called Sheriff Hugo Root, who came to inspect her. Susan asked him to kill her, which Root took to mean she wanted a merciful end. He choked her to the point of death, but Susan reformed without Root knowing about it. Susan survived the methane explosion that destroyed Annville, but was slightly injured in the blast. As she was walking away, she was shot through the chest from behind by the Saint of Killers. She did not reform. Appearances # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: Finish the Song # Preacher: Call and Response Category:Angels Other characters * Susan - A character from Fear Clinic. * Susan - A character featured in the Fear Clinic web series. * Susan Gallagher - A nurse from An American Werewolf in London. * Suzanne - Character from Night of the Demons. * Suzie Grogan - Character from Piranha. Actresses * Bobbi Sue Luther - Actress from Laid to Rest and the remake of Night of the Demons. * Pamela Susan Shoop - Actress from Halloween II. * Sue Lyon - Played a bit role in Alligator. * Sue McNair - Screenwriter on Horror of the Blood Monsters * 'Susan Dear' - Played Harold's wife in the "Mummy, Daddy" episode of ''Amazing Stories. * Susan Denberg - Played Christina in Frankenstein Created Woman. * Susan J. Blommaert - Actress from Angel and Tales from the Crypt. * Susanna Fournier - Played Zoe Gonzales on Being Human (US). * Suzanne Snyder - Played Brenda in Return of the Living Dead Part II. Production Crew